Kingdom Hearts III: The Boy with Half a Heart
by Digimonking99
Summary: Two years after the events in KH I the gang is about to embark on an adventure that will test the very ties of their friendship. They will visit many new worlds, and meet new enemies. Who are the 13 darknesses who they will face in the battle for the X-Blade and Kingdom Hearts? And will they be able to win? Summary not the best, title could be better. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

**Ok, because KH III is scheduled to be released next year, I thought that I would skip the other KH games and start the KH III story line I have planned. This first chapter will be summarizing the things that have happened in the other games. Enjoy. This chapter is all done in the 3rd person POV, told by a mysterious narrator.**

* * *

It all started 12 years ago when four teens sets out on a journey to destroy the darkness. They did this using Keyblades, blades forged from the light of a place known as Kingdom Hearts. The four wielders were Terra, a boy who struggled with the darkness inside him; Aqua, a girl who wanted to protect her friends; Ventus, a boy who desperately wanted to see new worlds; and Ignis, a boy who wanted to understand the universe and its secrets. These four explored many worlds and rid them of darkness for a short time, until they all came together to fight in a final battle against the master of darkness. His name, Xehanort. During this battle Xehanort transferred his heart into Terra's body, with Terra's heart barely clinging to the body. Ven fought against Vanitas, Xehanort's apprentice, and made the ultimate sacrifice to save the universe. Ventus lost his heart after destroying Vanitas, Ventus's heart sought after a new shelter so it could recover. He found it in a young boy named Sora. After the battle, Aqua and Ignis found a place where Ven's body could rest without being disturbed. Aqua and Ventus then fought against Xehanort in the Radiant Garden, Aqua sacrificing herself to the Realm of Darkness to save Terra. Ignis then arrived on a strange world and helped save a young boy named Vero from a creature called a Heartless. In doing so, a portal opened to the Realm of Darkness. Ignis went in to find Aqua.

10 years later Vero, who had became half a heartless and had to get his left arm replaced with a robotic arm, and his twin sister Vera started their adventure when the Heartless completely overtook their world. Vero and Vera were separated, Vera captured by a witch named Maleficent. Vero then joined forces with the young boy Sora, who could also wield the keyblade. After making new friends through new worlds, they found Vera and Sora's kidnapped friend Kairi. Kairi was again taken by Sora's friend Riku, who had been controlled by Ansem. Vero, Sora, Donald, and Goofy found Kairi along with 6 others at a place called Hollow Bastion. Here they defeated Maleficent and fought against Riku who was now completely under Ansem's spell. After regrouping, the four went to confront Ansem and restore the worlds. They beat Ansem but doing so required that King Mickey and Riku had to be trapped inside Kingdom Hearts, but managed to escape a short time later.

Sora, Vero, Donald, and Goofy went to find the two who had been trapped in Kingdom Hearts. Instead, they found Castle Oblivion. As they continued to ascend the castle, the entire gang except Vero started losing their memories and had some changed. Riku and King Mickey started to explore the castle too, neither losing their memories. At the top, Sora and Vero faced Marluxia, a member of Organization 13. They had defeated several of its members on the way up. After defeating him, the ones who lost their memories were put into a coma like state for a year so a girl named Namine could restore their memories. Over the next year Vero, Riku, and a man named DiZ madesure that the memories were able to be restored. Near the end of the year Sora's Nobody, Roxas, learned that he carried some of Sora's memories. He merged back with Sora so that he could awaken.

After awakening Sora, Vero, Vera, Donald, and Goofy went on another adventure to defeat Organization 13. Along the way they reunited with old friends, and even made some new ones. Near the beginning of their journey they met up with Cloud, a man who had been under the influence of darkness before. No longer dwelling in darkness, Cloud realized that Vero and Vera were his younger siblings, who had been kidnapped by Xehanort at a young age. Eventually Sora found out that Kairi had been kidnapped by Organization 13. Around this time, a member of the Organization started to question if he was doing the right thing. Sora and the gang learned that if they were to defeat the Organization and free Kairi then they had to travel through a portal of darkness to get to the World That Never Was. While they were in the portal of darkness they were ambushed by a horde of Nobodies. Axel came and helped defeat them, in doing so he destroyed himself. They reached the world and found Riku, Kairi, and DiZ. DiZ had a machine that he said would be able to get rid of the fake Kingdom Hearts that the leader of the Organization, Xemnas, had created. But because hearts cannot be stored in a machine, it failed and pulled DiZ into the Realm of Darkness. Vero, Sora, and Riku went on to defeat Xemnas in a series of exhausting battles. They too became trapped in the Realm of Darkness, but Sora's light was able to open up a doorway back to the outside. They reunited with Kairi, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and Vera on the Destiny Islands.

And now the story continues...

* * *

**Well. I finally got around to this. I hope you guys enjoy this series filled with laughs, romance, friendship, and adventure because I know I will. I don't know how often I will update this, but I will do so as much as possible. Have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year Also here's the bios of the new characters:**

**Ignis: A 14 year old Keyblade wielder who explored many worlds during his adventures. His Key Glider(Not sure what it's really called) resembles a hover board with a sail that allows him to fly between the worlds. He has spiky red hair and amber eyes. He has a huge crush on Aqua but has never admitted his feelings, too afraid that she doesn't feel the same way. He wields the Keyblade called Fire Storm.**

**Vero: A boy who was 14 years old when he began his first adventure. An accident with a hearltess caused his left half to resemble a heartless. His left arm had to be amputated a short time later. It was replaced with a robotic arm that acts like a pocket knife, having many functions other than acting as a hand. His normal half has blonde hair and green eyes just like his sister, Vera. Along with his sister, he wields one of the two Twin Blades, two identical looking Keyblades.**

**Vera: A girl who was 14 years old when kidnapped by the Heartless. She is the one who helps to keep Vero from being sad, eventually Sora was able to make him look on the positive side of things too. Like her twin, she has blonde hair and green eyes and wields the second Twin Blade.**


	2. The New Mission(And New Friends)

**This chapter, and most other chapters, will be in Vero's POV. Also this chaoter may seem to just be a little bit unorganized in the writing, but I'm still trying to shake of the whole Christmas/New Year. **

* * *

It had been less than a year since Sora, Riku, and I had defeated Xemnas and returned to the Destiny Islands. Vera and I had became good friends with the residents of the small world. A few days ago we received a message from King Mickey, telling us about our next quest. Sora, Riku, Vera, and I were going to head to Yen Sid's tower in a few days, so we had been getting our things ready and saying goodbye to friends. Today, Riku and I were taking a walk on the small island that we would come to play on every day. I noticed a small opening in a rock face and asked Riku about it.

"Oh that, Sora and I used that as a secret hideout when we were younger."

"Let's see what's inside, shall we." I said and squeezed through into a much larger cave with drawings all over the walls. My gaze fell upon a certain drawing that showed two people giving each other star shaped fruit. As I looked closer, I realized that the two were Sora and Kairi. Riku came up beside me and chuckled as soon as he saw that.

"Well, well. Looks like Sora's got a little crush on our resident Princess of Light." I then remembered the local legend about the Paopu fruit(I think that's what its called) and how that when two people eat it, their destines are intertwined forever.

"Seems like the feeling is mutual too." I mentioned.

"What do you mean."

"One of the fruit has been drawn by a different person, most likely Kairi." At that moment sly grins crept onto both of our faces. Tonight we would execute a prank to rule all pranks.

~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~

Riku and I had told Sora's parents and Kairi's surrogate family our plan. They agreed to let us do it. So as soon as both of them fell asleep we snuck into Sora's room. I stood on one side of the bed while Riku crept over to the other side. He tripped over something, making a loud racket. Sora just kept sleeping.

"It's a good thing he's a deep sleeper." I whispered. Riku grabbed Sora's legs and I grabbed his arms. We maneuvered our way out of the room and out of the house. We walked down the streets and through the neighborhood. Vera saw us and stared at us.

"I don't even wanna know." She stated and walked off. Next we walked into Kairi's house and layed Sora down on the floor. We placed a camera and microphone into the room and exited the house. We set up our little monitoring station in Riku's room. Riku slept while I kept watch on the room until morning. Riku woke up just minutes before Sora and Kairi. As soon as the two woke up, hilarity ensued. Sora realized where he was and the two became a stuttering, blushing mess. Sora tried to exit the room, but because of his embaressment he tripped and when Kairi went to help him up, she fell on top of him. They blushed even harder as their lips almost touched and Sora got up and ran out the door. Riku and I were laughing so hard, we opened the window and watched as Sora ran out of the house in his pajamas and into his house.

We left and headed for where the Gummi Ship was supposed to land, the small island. We waited there for Sora. Sora stumbled off the dock towards us, still blushing madly.

"Hey Sora, you okay?" Vera asked.

"Yeah, just fine." He said.

"You sure, because either you have a sunburn, or you've been with Kairi." He blushed harder as Riku and I tried to hold in our laughs. Vera shot a glare over to the two of us as Kairi walked over. Both of them blushed when they saw each other. Soon, we heard the familiar sound of the Gummi Ship and watched as it landed and the door opened. Vera went in first, followed by Riku and I who waited in the doorway. Sora started to walk forward but stopped when Kairi grabbed his arm.

"Sora, I need to talk to you." She said, she pulled him out of earshot and started talking. And then before letting him go, kissed his cheek. Sora climbed aboard with a look of bliss.

"Hey Sora, you okay?" Donald asked as we entered the cockpit. He didn't reply as the Gummi ship flew towards Yen Sid's tower. Once there, we learned that we would be taking our tests to become Keyblade masters. Sora and Riku were to be sent into the Realm of Dreams to lock the keyholes of worlds that had been taken by the darkness. Vera and I however would be doing it the old fashioned way. So after Sora and Riku had started, Yen Sid used his magic to change the surroundings into a much wider space, much more fit for a duel.

"Now on my mark, you two will duel until I say to stop." Vera and I summoned our Keyblades as Yen Sid told us to go. I rushed forward and attacked several times. Each blow was blocked. Next Vera tried to attack me, I dodged by using the powers of my heartless half to duck into the ground. I slid behind her and struck her on the back. The fight continued for a while longer until I was backed into a corner. Vera reared back to strike. Thats when an idea formed. I ran up the wall and onto the cieling.

"Darkness Wave!" I shouted, releasing a burst of darkness that pushed my twin to the ground. I flew down and hit her once more. Yen Sid had told us to stop, our test was over. Our results would be revealed when Riku and Sora got back. I started looking around, exploring the tower, looking for any secrets. It wasn't long before Vera came looking to tell me something.

"Riku and Sora need our help." I followed her back to Yen Sid where I learned that we needed to go to the World That Never Was to rescue Sora and Riku. We would be going with King Mickey.

"But how are we going to get there?" I questioned.

"With this." King Mickey pulled out a small star shaped object. The three of us had our hands on it and suddenly we were flying through space until we reached our destination. As we flew in we saw 12 figures clothed in black, Riku, and Sora. Sora was passed out and sitting in a giant throne like chair. Riku was facing a white haired young man. He sort of resembled Ansem and Xemnas.

"Stopga!" Mickey called out and time stopped for all but us and Riku.

"I'm glad I'm not too late." The king said to Riku.

"You would be lost without us." Vera teased.

"Now lets get Sora outta here." I added.

"I said hands off!" the young man said, moving freely, which shouldn't be happening. He knocked all of us, except Riku off.

"How are you moving?" Riku asked. Riku battled the young man and won. We got back up, but the Stopga had, well, stopped and everyhring returned to normal. On the highest seat in the room now sat a bald man who reeked of darkness. He went on some kind of psycho speech. Telling us that the Organazation 13's true goal was to get him, he was called Xehanort, 13 vessels to transfer his heart into. We then learned that Sora was going to be the 13th vessel. Riku and Mickey ran foward to try to save Sora as the seat he was in rose. Ansem and Xemnas came down and stopped them.

Xehanort was about to transfer his heart into Sora. Vera and I ran to try to stop the blast. I jumped in the way of the blast, but some of it managed to get past. Vera kept trying to get to Sora, but Xigbar tried stopping her. When all seemed lost, two fireballs shot into the room. one went and blocked the attack meant for Sora, the second saved Vera by blocking Xigbar's attacks.

"Nice to see ya, Braig. Been a while." the second one said and the fireball transformed into a spiky red headed teenager with a Keyblade. I recognized him as the person who saved me from the heartless all those years ago. The first figure turned out to be Axel, or Lea as he called himself, coming to help Sora and the rest of us. Donald and Goofy then fell from the sky and made Ansem and Xemnas teleport back to their chairs. As all of us stared down the organization, the 13 members started fading.

Braig looked surprised when he heard the voice of both the new arrivials, Lea and the mysterious boy. The new Organization 13 disappeared and we went back to Yen Sid's tower. And so Sora, Riku, Vera, and I stood in front of Yen Sid. The others stood off to the side.

"All four of you did well, but," The feelings of joy that had filled all of us for a second faded at the "but", "only you, Vera and Riku, have passed the test." Sora even though he hadn't passed was happy for Riku and Vera. When I didn't reply the three looked at me, probably thinking I was going to argue, but I only replied,

"Yes, Yen Sid." Finally we learned that Axel, I mean Lea, had also came to try to get a Keyblade.

"Maybe I need to flick my wrist?" As he tried that, a Keyblade appeared in his hand. And then the introductions started for the new guy, King Mickey had recognized him as soon as he saw him, though.

"Well, for those of you who don't know, I'm Ignis. I was friends with Mickey 10 years ago before Xehanort happened."

"Ten years! You don't look like you aged a day!" Goofy exclaimed, ending with a "Hyuck!"

"Yeah, well that happens when your stuck in the Realm of Darkness." He laughed before growing stern, "Speaking of which, Master Aqua is still trapped there." He directed this towards Yen Sid and King Mickey.

"I see, well now that we know what Xehanort's plans are, we must do everything we can do to prepare." Yen Sid stated.

"We'll do a full check on all the worlds, and make sure to seal any new worlds that have sprung up." Riku said.

"Riku, before you head off, I want you to do something for me." Yen Sid said, indicating that we all needed to leave. Sora didn't seem to mind, in fact he actually seemed in kind of a hurry to get somewhere. And so that left me, Vera, and Ignis here as we waited. Vera knew not to ask me about the Exam. Ignis, however, did have a question.

"Hey, when you got hit by Xehanort, how come his heart didn't transfer?"

"I'm half Heartless, we aren't affected by the hearts of others. Which is the only reason why I did it."

"Yeah well I can't wait to see what new worlds there are to explore Vera said." We watched as Sora left in one Gummi Ship, while Riku left in another. The one thing I hadn't told them was the weird feeling in me. Something bad had happened, but I don't know what.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for how this chapter is, I promise future chapters shall be better. Also, the prank was one of the only ways that I could think of that would get Sora and Kairi together. If you have comments, questions, or suggestions put it in a review. But for now I will give you all a hint on what the first world is going to be(May or may not be in the next chapter).**

**Here's the hint: "Conceal, don't feel." If you get this, free virtual cookie. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
